


is anyone there?

by undread



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Age Difference, Alcohol, Foreplay, Implied/Referenced Sex, M/M, Making Out, Owada Daiya Lives, References to Drugs, Sexual Content, Suicidal Thoughts, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, author still cant write drunkenness correctly, falling for a cop bc fuck everything, i dunno how being a cop works, i know this all goes kinda fast i just can't write, oh yeah mondo's fucking dead lmao, takaaki likes boys i gues???
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:28:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27950777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/undread/pseuds/undread
Summary: short of breath, everything's down
Relationships: Ishimaru Kiyotaka/Oowada Mondo, Ishimaru Takaaki/Owada Daiya, Owada Daiya & Owada Mondo
Comments: 4
Kudos: 36





	is anyone there?

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Once I pulled the glass from your mouth](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25486066) by [bastardbones](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bastardbones/pseuds/bastardbones). 



> sorry for not posting anything for a while;;;
> 
> also. author isn't an author, actually. author actually can't write. this took mulitple days to write in my notebook so it doesn't really. feel like the same story anymore. hm. i dunno if i like it or if it's good but here you go get yalls juice
> 
> (edit, 12/8/20) i fuckign. knew i misspelled somethin I KNEW

Mondo was impactful. Everyone he met would remember him, he stood out, for one reason or another. Daiya certainly would never forget him. He wouldn't be able to.

It took a few days to get out of bed. The pills helped a little, he felt better taking his prescription and he felt way better taking past that. Once the high wore off though, he would be bedridden again. Even once he could leave his bed, he refused to leave his house. He didn't visit the gang anymore, he didn't want to lead it anymore. He didn't deserve to, anyway. He handed the position over to Takemichi; Michi was trustworthy. Michi wouldn't get anyone killed.

He frequented a bar more than anything. He only ever took the train, his bike wasn't so attractive or tempting anymore, only ever calling to him when he was sober. When he was left without the drugs or the alcohol or the sex and all he had was the quiet house and his own thoughts. His own guilty, guilty conscience. The bar was comforting, serving as a distraction. The longer he could keep himself shit-faced or high, or the longer he could keep people interested in him, the less time he would spend alone, trapped with himself and the weight of what he did. This night, like most nights, he would stumble out after several hours, late at night. Clinging to the wall, trying to keep himself steady as he trudged home. Only this time, there was a cop car following him.

The cop stepped out of the car, looking disappointed, and Daiya half expected him to pull out his baton and start beating him. That's just how cops are, Daiya knew. "Drunk?" The pig asked, and Daiya looked him over, lit only by the streetlights. The cop looked older than Daiya, at least by ten, maybe fifteen years. His hair was cropped, somewhat spiky, fading into gray from black. His eyes were dark, sunken in, baggy, as though he hadn't slept.

"Yessir," Daiya admitted, standing up as straight as he could.

"Please step into the car," the cop asked, and Daiya complied. As _chill with death_ Daiya considered himself to become, he didn't really want to go thanks to the fucking fuzz. It wasn't the first time Daiya had been inside the back of a police car, he had been to jail a fair amount of times. Distantly, he remembered screaming, trying to drag Mondo out of the seat. It was fuzzy, however, and forgotten like that.

"Do I go to jail now?" Daiya asked, swaying lightly.

"You aren't going to jail," the cop sighed, "I'm taking you to a holding cell. We're gonna call someone to get you when you're down there, okay? Make sure you don't get hurt."

"Can't call family," Daiya commented, "don't got one."

The cop paused, his radio crackling something before going quiet again. Daiya couldn't figure it out if he tried. "What's your name?"

"Owada, Daiya."

Sighing, the cop began again. "I thought I recognized you. Ishimaru, Takaaki. I'm Kiyotaka's father." Daiya's attitude brightened slightly as he realized who exactly he was talking to. "We met once at Hope's Peak, you probably don't remember that right now, though."

"Taka!" The former biker exclaimed, "how's he been doing?"

"Recovering," Takaaki started, and Daiya almost wished he didn't ask, he was trying to avoid thinking about Mondo right now. "He's grieving, trying to heal. What happened hit him hard." He paused. "I'm so sorry, about what happened." Daiya didn't say anything. He was grieving himself, albeit not very healthily, which should have been obvious. He was just trying to forget, to distract himself. Mondo, though. Mondo wasn't going to be forgotten. "I'll take you home," Takaaki continued after a moment.

"No holding cell?"

"No holding cell, I'll take you home and you can get some sleep and sober up." He pulled out his phone and typed something, waiting for a moment before beginning to drive. The ride was quiet. It was the first time Daiya had been in a car since the incident. The Owada's house came into view before long, and Daiya almost got scared looking at it. He didn't want to go back into the silence yet. Pulling in and parking, Takaaki helped Daiya out of the car and up the stairs. Daiya unlocked his door, and Takaaki was about to say his goodbyes, but-

"Please don't go yet."

The older paused. "Daiya, I'm still on duty."

"Please?"

Maybe it was the fact that Daiya was overwhelmingly drunk and maybe Takaaki just didn't trust him alone, but he nodded to the door. Daiya smiled, letting the both of them in. Almost immediately, the former gang leader collapsed onto his (falling apart) couch. He wasn't exactly tired, but getting off his feet sounded great. He practically threw off his jacket, an old leather one rather than his usual white Crazy Diamonds jacket. Wearing it just felt wrong.

"Why did you ask me to stay?" Takaaki asked. Daiya felt stupid for a second, like a small child who was scared of the dark, clinging to their parent. He's not a child though, he's twenty-five. He hates that he's scared.

"It's just quiet," Daiya decided, "want someone to talk to."

Takaaki didn't look exaclty upset, really. His expression was hard to read. Daiya knew that the elder had better things to do than comfort the blackette like he would his son. Still, Takaaki sat on the couch next to Daiya's collapsed form. "What would you like to talk about?"

Daiya didn't have a question prepared. He searched his mind for the first one he could reasonably ask. "What's it like being a cop?"

The elder was silent for a bit as he thought about his answer. "I regret it," he answered finally, "I don't enjoy it. I've been in the force so long, I'm tired." He paused. "I've been thinking about quitting, honestly. Getting another job."

"Do you know what you wanna do?"

Again, Takaaki paused. "I'm not sure. I suppose I should look into some jobs, huh?" The cop chuckled, and Daiya liked the way the happier expression looked on the older's face. He looked more relaxed, more at peace. Daiya smiled- Takaaki was a good man. He hates his job, he's gloomy, but he's kind below that exterior. He'd had a long life, same as Daiya. If the former biker didn't know any better he'd say he enjoyed the other's company.

"Married?" Daiya asked simply, and Takaaki was taken aback somewhat.

"No, uh-" he coughed into his hand. "I'm divorced. I have been for about ten years."

"Why?"

The cop swallowed. "We- well, we fought a lot. Neither of us particularly liked each other. It wasn't fair to Kiyotaka, really. Seemed natural to seperate. I buried myself in my work after that." Daiya considered the information. "Not really time to look for a girlfriend when you have someone in the backseat."

"You haven't gotten any in a while then, huh?"

Daiya spoke jokingly, though when Takaaki processed the words, he seemed genuinely offended. "My personal life is none of your business, Owada," he scolded, and Daiya quite liked the tone. Takaaki could be a good distraction, if only for that night. "I don't see why you care really, anyway."

"I dunno, maybe I think you're hot, huh?" Daiya teased, "Maybe I want your dick up my ass, officer." Takaaki seemed genuinely shocked by the other's dirty language and use of his title, his mouth falling agape, his relaxed shoulders tensing up. He'd almost definitely heard worse, though maybe not directed at him. Daiya's tongue lulled out as he continued. "No better way to get acquainted, you know?"

The elder sighed heavily, attempting to relax himself. "You're drunk, Daiya. You don't know what you're saying."

"C'mon, won't you indulge me, Aki?"

The elder blushed- really blushed, at the nickname. "I should be getting back to work," he said, and he attempted to rise from the couch but Daiya quickly reached to grab his wrist and keep him.

"Wait," Daiya whispered, his voice somewhat desperate. "Please wait, don't go yet." He held Takaaki's wrist, soft enough for Takaaki to pull away if he really wanted but tight enough to show the cop that Daiya wanted him to stay. "I'll stop, alright? I'm sorry. Please don't go yet."

The elder gulped, his eyebrows furrowed, though he did sit back down. "I'm flattered by your flirting, really, but you're drunk. I'm much older than you anyways," Takaaki continued, "and really, I don't know if you even like men, you could really regret doing this tomorrow-"

"Alright, one," Daiya interrupted, "I wouldn't ask for your cock up my ass if I didn't like dudes, aight? Two, I'm not really that drunk anymore. Three, I don't give a shit if you're older than me." The words were direct. "We're fucking adults, man."

Still, Takaaki looked concerned. "I just... don't want you to regret it-"

"Aki," Daiya interrupted again, "please, just fuck me."

The older's breath hitched, but he slowly began to climb on top of the blackette. He tried to look into Daiya's eyes, though he quickly became embarassed and looked away. It was actually pretty cute. Takaaki closed his eyes, leaning down to press a soft kiss to the former biker's lips. Daiya snaked his arms around Takaaki's neck, opening his mouth in order for the older to deepen the kiss. The younger groaned softly as Takaaki's tongue entered him. The silence was gone for now, Daiya had no thoughts outside of Takaaki and the warmth stirring in his pelvis.

Takaaki pulled back suddenly, and Daiya let out a slight whine at the loss of contact. "Is- is this okay?" Takaaki asked, panting softly. Daiya nodded eagerly, leaning up to again connect their lips. Rougher, this time, though still so gentle and caring. That was just how being with Takaaki would be, Daiya supposed. Takaaki ground his hips against Daiya's, causing the blackette to let put a strangled gasp.

"Aki, holy shit..."

"D-Does it hurt?" Takaaki asked, stopping his movements until Daiya shook his head, _no, no, keep going._ Daiya threw his head back as the older continued his actions, carefully and gently as ever. It surprised Daiya how kind Takaaki was being with him. Most hook-ups didn't give a shit if Daiya was hurt. Daiya didn't really give a shit either. Takaaki wasn't like most hook-ups, though.

The former biker chuckled lightly. "You feel pretty big Aki, I dunno- _hgn-_ I dunno if I can take all of you, Aki, god..."

Takaaki breathed out heavily, his cock straining against his pants, Daiya could feel. He wanted it, he wanted it bad. He wanted to forget everything that wasn't Takaaki, in that moment. Daiya reached down in attempt to unzip the elder's trousers for him, and failing, which caused said man to chuckle. The sound made Daiya feel genuinely happy, warm, almost. Takaaki unzipped his pants and allowed his member to fall out. Daiya gasped as it slid against his own cock and rested between his still-clothed ass. _Fucking unfair, needing to wear clothes._

"Aki, shit-" Daiya cursed, "It ain't gonna fit Aki, it ain't gonna fit..." The former biker laughed, spreading his legs despite his words.

"You're ridiculous," the older laughed.

"Ain't ridiculous. You're fucking huge."

Takaaki flushed, smiling, and the rest was a blur in Daiya's mind. Clothes flew off and Takaaki was rough and gentle all at once, caring and sweet and hard and fast and it is absolutely everything Daiya needs. The whole time, Takaaki makes sure Daiya is okay. He makes sure Daiya isn't in pain. The blackette thinks that maybe he likes being pampered, even if it wouldn't last long. He liked being cared for, he learned, more than he liked just being distracted.

Takaaki collapses on top of him afterwards, him and Daiya both panting heavily. The man presses kisses to Daiya's chest and his neck, his chin, his cheeks, his lips. He's sensitive and every inch of him is tingling and still Takaaki spoils him.

Daiya wakes up the next morning surprised to find Takaaki very much still there, leaning against a counter, drinking a cup of coffee. Daiya never told him where the coffee machine was, Takaaki had found everything he needed himself. He could have left by now, there were several other places he could get better and faster coffee at. "Good morning," the cop greeted, despite that.

"Morning," Daiya replies, sitting up slowly and clutching his head. Hangover. He could only hope this one wouldn't be too bad. "You made coffee?"

"Had to wake up somehow."

"You could have left by now."

"It's rude to leave before your partner wakes up," Takaaki explains, and the former biker flushes at the use of the word _partner._ No idea what the cop meant by it, but Daiya liked whatever it was. "Did you want me to leave?" Takaaki asks, tearing back Daiya's attention.

"Not really," the blackette admits.

Takaaki smiled softly into his cup, taking another sip before setting it down. "I should get home soon though," he begins, "I trust Kiyotaka with the house, though I don't want to worry him too much."

"Oh."

The two were silent for a moment, and Daiya was scared for a second that this was it, the silence was back, though Takaaki proved that wrong seconds later, taking another sip of his drink before setting it down for good. "Would you like to come with me?"

The former biker takes a moment to think of his answer. "Yeah," he says finally, "please."

___________

Daiya hadn't seen Kiyotaka since the incident. Michi had been the one to deliver the Ishimaru family the message- Daiya couldn't bear to do it himself. Thinking about the incident was hard enough for that first month, much less talking about it. He couldn't be there for Kiyotaka, he couldn't be there for himself.

Takaaki unlocked his door and called for his son, who came running down the stairs to greet his father. He froze, though, upon seeing Daiya.

"Mr. Owada," he greeted, swallowing thickly.

"Taka."

Takaaki began talking to the hall monitor about several things- household chores, his shift that night, anything he could think of. Daiya wasn't really paying attention anyway. He was much more focused on the scared, destroyed look on his Taka's face. His eyes were sunken in and dark, much like his father's, though they might have been worse.

Kiyotaka apparently hadn't paid much attention to Takaaki either. The elder asked a question, and the hall monitor made no attempt to respond. "Kiyotaka?" Takaaki questioned, and as he did the boy walked back up the stairs and back into his room.

"I don't think he likes seeing me," Daiya levelled, his voice just above a whisper.

"He's still grieving," Takaaki sighed.

"Can I talk to him?"

"You can try."

The former biker walked up the stairs as carefully as he could, knocking on the hall monitor's door gently. Said man cracked the door open only slightly, just enough to see some of Daiya. "Mr. Owada," the kid began, "I don't want to sound rude, but-"

"I wanna talk about what happened," Daiya injected, "at least a little. I think it would help us both." He paused. "Please?" There was a uncomfortable quiet for a moment before Kiyotaka slowly pushed his door open all the way, allowing Daiya inside.

"I'm very sorry," Kiyotaka apologized, for what, Daiya wasn't sure. For what happened to Mondo, maybe, maybe for getting scared. Whatever it was, he sure as shit didn't need to apologize.

"How ya been holding up?" It was a surprisingly loaded question, and Kiyotaka took a few minutes to consider his answer. The hall monitor closed the door behind him and sighed, setting himself on his bed.

"Poorly," Kiyotaka decided, "It took me days to even get out of bed. I was scared to eat, I was scared to sleep. I..." He paused. "I considered killing myself, frequently. Nothing felt worth it." Daiya nodded, understanding. Night terrors. "I've been getting better, back into my work, but seeing you just then-" he paused, sniffling. "You look a lot like him."

"You miss him?" Daiya asked, though the answer should have been obvious.

"Of course I miss him," Kiyotaka replied. Tears began forming in the corners of his eyes. "I miss him everyday, I-" he cut himself off, choking on his own sob and pulling his knees up to his chest. The tears began to fall, and Daiya already understood. He wrapped his arms around Kiyotaka softly, pulling the smaller into a hug. Kiyotaka began to wail, clinging to Daiya, burying his face in the former biker's shoulder. Daiya rubbed small circles into Kiyotaka's back, attempting to be a sort of comfort for the hall monitor. Daiya shushed the smaller gently.

"I loved him," Kiyotaka said finally, gasping for air as he cried. "I loved him so much."

"I know," Daiya whispered, "I know, Taka."

"He was everything to me," the smaller sobbed, and Daiya understood completely.

"I know, I know," Daiya shushed again, swallowing, continuing to rub Kiyotaka's back. Daiya wouldn't forget Mondo, and Kiyotaka wouldn't either. "He loved you too," Daiya whispered, "he loved you so fucking much, y'know?"

Kiyotaka cried harder into the other's shoulder, clinging to Daiya tightly.

"He loved you."

**Author's Note:**

> halfway through writing this i had to switch to mobile. please kill me
> 
> alSO DID I WRITE SEX GOOD I THINK THIS IS . THE MOST EXPLICIT IVE GOTTEN DID I DO GOO


End file.
